When You're Gone
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: What do you do when you're apologizing to the mother of your once nemesis, and your ex-girlfriend starts playing the piano and singing? What do you do if she's angry, and singing a really depressing song? What do you do if it's in the middle of the Great Hall, after the Battle of Hogwarts? Probably not as interesting as the summary sounds. Rated K for wirty dords. Enjoy.


**I guess doing the one-shot song fic for the 200th review of Deseo del Corazón inspired me to do another song fic. Which is odd. I've never been able to do a song fic. Now I've done two. I don't own the song or the people. Enjoy.**

There was murmuring chatter, and happy sighs drifting around the Great Hall in the celebration after the death of Voldemort. Harry glanced around and saw Hermione and Ginny huddled together talking. He stood up from his seat and looked around, and his eyes fell upon the three Malfoys. He walked slowly over to them and held his hand out to a slightly stunned Narcissa. She took it, and their hands met. "I would like to thank you, if not for you Voldemort would be alive and most likely gloating in his victory."

She stood up from her place on one of the benches. "You understand why I did what I did, it wasn't because-." But she was cut off when he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you for saving my life. I owe you one."

She stepped back with a light smile on her face, though her eyes were serious. Harry spared a glance at Lucius and Draco who were looking upon the scene with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. "From what I hear, you saved my son's life twice. So I owe you Mr. Potter."

Harry opened his mouth to reply when piano was suddenly heard through the room. Shocked Harry turned slowly, to find an angry Ginny Weasley sitting behind a piano. "What the hell?"

Ginny glanced around the hall as if searching for somebody, and when her eyes met his they hardened, and the music stopped. The room was silenced when she spoke venomously at the man who had killed Voldemort. "This is what I think of you leaving me for my own protection you bloody arse hole."

Harry was frozen, and he felt dozens of pairs of eyes turn to him, but he ignored them all, watching Ginny look down, and begin playing again. Her voice began softly. _"I always needed time on my own, I never thought I'd need you there when I cry. And the days feel like years when I'm alone, and the bed where you lie is made up on your side."_

There was absolutely nobody between them, they had all moved off to the side of the room when she spoke to him. _"When you walk away I count the steps that you take, do you see how much I need you right now?" _He heard the pain in her voice, and he took a tentative step forward, as the piano crescendo'd. _"When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok. I miss you." _

Harry was completely stunned, by the words of the song, and the animosity that seemed to roll off of the girl in waves. Her eyes lifted from the keys, and when they locked with his he saw a great deal of mixed emotions in them. _"I've never felt this way before, everything that I do reminds me of you. And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor and they smell just like you, I love the things that you do." _The black haired boy didn't hear the murmurs that were drifting across the room, every decibel of his concentration was on the woman with the red hair, and the silent tears running down her face. _"When you walk away I count the steps that you take, do you see how much I need you right now?"_

_ "When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok. I miss you." _ The look on her face made him feel so heart broken, he himself almost broke down. _"We were made for each other, out here forever I know we were, yeah. All I ever wanted was for you to know, everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah!"_

The piano slowed, and she sang softly, the sobs and tears finally taking over her body, as she sang the final chorus. _"When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok. I miss you."_

Harry started to walk towards her, but upon hearing the approaching footsteps she stood up and waved her hand, allowing the piano to revert it's transfiguration back into a piece of rubble. She glared at him with such venom that he faltered in his footsteps. "Gin.." He started.

"NO!" She stomped towards him and slapped him harshly across the face. "You don't know how fucking hard it was to think that you could be hurt or tortured this last year. I never knew anything until the room of requirement, and even then I wasn't told shit except that you were looking for something. Not a Hello Ginny, remember me the bloke that dumped you, and then snogged you on my birthday, and never fucking wrote while I was trekking across the country doing Merlin knows what!" He was terrified, the man who wasn't afraid of Voldemort, was terrified of the screeching Ginny Weasley.

However, he stood his ground, and stood to his full height. He motioned around them. "What the fuck was I supposed to do? Send you a bleeding owl when we were looking for horcruxes, and on the run from Voldemort? What am I supposed to say? Sorry that I made out with you Gin, I just wanted one last kiss before I go off to die?"

What came next was accompanied with a blast of magic that nearly knocked him off of his feet, but only managed to make him stumble a few steps backwards. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME AND NEVER WANT TO LET ME GO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ASK ME TO COME WITH YOU! I COULD HAVE HELPED!"

"Helped what? Helped us be tortured at.. Voldemort's place?" He hesitated, not wanting to say Malfoy Manor, and implicate them. He would do anything that he could to keep the woman who saved his life and her son out of prison. "Help us go hungry when we couldn't find food? Help us be nearly killed at Bathilda Bagshots house by Voldemort himself?"

If his words phased her in any way, she ignored it, and took an angry step towards him. She fisted his shirt in her hands, and started crying. "I would have been there! I would have known that you were alright! I could have helped you find the Horcruxes, could have helped you destroy them. Just like the night in the Chamber of Secrets when you stabbed that diary that turned out to be a horcrux. I could have saved you." She sobbed, "like you saved me."

Harry pulled her hands off of his shirt, and brought them up to his mouth, and pressed a kiss across her knuckles. "You did save me. When I was moments away from going crazy, I would think of you. When I was walking into that forest, to let him kill me, I saw you, and I had the strength to do what was needed." He pressed his face into her hair and inhaled deeply, wrapping his arms around her. "You did save me."

She turned her head and pressed a soft kiss against the junction of his neck and his shoulder. She then pulled back slowly, and looked up into his emerald eyes, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Harry?"

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Ginny."

"I love you." She said, before pulling him down, and pressing their lips together. Volcanoes erupted. The world burst into flames. His lungs were screaming, and people were applauding when the two finally pulled away.

He leaned their foreheads together, and amidst his pants, he replied. "I love you too."


End file.
